


She's Not Mine

by infinite_high



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_high/pseuds/infinite_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You suck, Bellamy Blake" She laughed after that, and what a musical laugh she has. She's always been different than all the other girls. Smart, Independent, ambitious yet caring. Very different from the girls who throw themselves at me in College Parties.</p><p>Clarke Griffin, my bestfriend's girlfriend. And I think I'm falling in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Mine

**"Bellamy"** I hear someone call my name and I look back at the hall filling up with students, off to get some much needed rest from the grueling examinations they endured through just minutes before.A girl, with blonde curling locks walks up to me smiling.

 **"Hey, Princess"** I say to her, knowing how much she hates the nickname I gave her 2 years previous.

She hit me with this book she was holding, _"The Biology of Cancer"_ which was pretty thick. I'm sure to get a bruise for that.

**"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not a princess and I'm nowhere near as prissy as one"**

**"That, you are."**

I chuckle and she smiles at me. That sweet sheepish smile, she does. I

She looks at her watch, sighs and drops her bags to the floor. She sits down, looks at me and taps the spot next to her.

**"Come, sit with me. We might have to wait a while."**

I look for the familiar raven locks of my best friend, in the now abandoned hallway. No sign of him yet. I drop my bags to the floor and sit down next to her.

I stretch my legs and pull them up so I can rest my arms on my knees. I feel her lean her head on my shoulder.

 **"How well did you do on your exams?"** She asks, breaking the silence.

**"I dunno. I'll probably fail this one. I'll probably have to get some extra credit for Professor Kane's' class. I think I'm failing it"**

I answer, looking at her head on my shoulder, wishing I can lean my head on hers as well. I fight against the idea, opting to rest my head on the concrete wall behinds us.

**"Ha. I sure hope he gives you that extra credit. He's got a reputation for being a hardass."**

I can almost see the smile that's definitely on her face right now.Professor Kane may be the best criminal law professor in Phoenix, but he's not immune to the occasional joint or two. Having supplied the man a few times before. I'm pretty damn sure, I can convince him to pass me this semester.

 **"I'll convince him. I've got my ways, Griffin"** I nudge her head off my shoulder and I laugh.

I glance at her watch. 12:20. Still no sign of Finn. I feel my stomach growling. I'm getting pretty hungry, I'm sure she is too.

 **"Whatever nefarious plan you have, please leave me out of it, so I can safely say to the authorities that I had nothing to do with any of it"** She says, smiling.

She turns her head and our face almost touched. She's too close. I can feel her breathe on my cheeks. I can even see the small blush coming onto her face due to our closeness. I break the trance first and look away. I get my bag and rummage through my things.

I see the 2 Snickers candy bar bought earlier. I toss her one and I open the other, only to distract myself from the effects of having almost kissing her.

 **"Finn's late. I'm hungry. I bet you're hungry too"** I say, she looks at the candy bar I gave her, nods and opens it.

I see her take a big bite off the candy, leaving big brown chocolate smudges on her teeth. I smile. She eats like a horse sometimes.

 **"Not very ladylike, I must say, Princess. I didn't know you eat candies like a kid."** I say to her, pointing at my teeth and wiping my tongue over my teeth, as a gesture for her to clean hers too.

She immediately wipes her teeth clean.

 **"You suck, Bellamy Blake"** She laughed after that, and what a musical laugh she has. She's always been different than all the other girls. Smart, Independent, ambitious yet caring. Very different from the girls who throw themselves at me in College Parties.

 **"Clarke! Bellamy!"** I hear Finn calling out to us, running from the far end of the hallway. I wave at him and Clarke does the same. I wait for him to reach us.

He kisses Clarke's cheek and puts his arm around her. I get this feeling in my gut, at the sight but I chose to dismiss it.

 **"Sorry! I got held up at soccer practice. I hope you didn't wait too long"** He looks at me and his girlfriend with this pleading look on his face. I throw my now empty candy bar wrapper on his face.

**"You owe me and Clarke, lunch, You ass, we had to resort to candy bars to survive while waiting for you"**

Finn laughs and looks at Clarke who's nodding her head in agreement.

**"Alright, you jerks, Lunch is on me. Pizza or mexican?"**

**"Pizza"**

Clarke and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh. Remembering a time before and the dangers of mexican food.

 **"Okay, so Pizza it is. Let's go back to the dorm and order from Alberto's"** I see Finn turning around, his arm still around Clarke, their heads leaning against each other, relaxing in each other embrace.

I feel that hurt on my gut again, as I look onto them. Clarke Griffin, my best friend's girlfriend. And I think I'm falling in love with her.

**"OH fuck"**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture to writing so please pardon any mistakes in grammar or misspelling.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I do not own any of these amazing characters! Comments are love! <333 Enjoy!


End file.
